


Cita con el destino『SonAmy』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot]Después de tanto tiempo, Sonic se le había declarado a Amy, de eso solo pasó un día y por parte de ella decidieron tener su tan esperada primera cita, ¿qué tanto puede pasar en ésta? Oh, claro, como si salir con el héroe de la Tierra fuera pan comido, ¿Verdad Amy?Disclaimer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA©
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Cita con el destino『SonAmy』

**.**

Sonic The Hedgehog podía enfrentarse a criaturas místicas, grandes robots asesinos y hasta al infinito océano sin miedo alguno, pero, había algo que lo ponía de lo más nervioso; sus propios sentimientos amorosos. Si bien era la clase de chico que no quería ataduras de ningún tipo por ser libre como el viento, no podía negar que el tiempo pasa y cambia, al igual que las personas y seres de su especie, en pocas palabras, ya era tiempo de madurar. Con sus 21 años de edad sintió que ya estaba listo para dar ese primer paso con la chica que amaba desde algún tiempo, y negaba el sentimiento por su personalidad heroica. La eriza de púas rosas había crecido, ya no era una loca obsesiva como antes, era una chica de 18 años, madura e inteligente que, aun a pesar de seguir igual de enamorada de él, sabía aguantarse y calmar sus emociones, porque entendió que lo que hacía no era del todo bien. Poco a poco se comenzó a alejar de su amor platónico y pasar tiempo para sí misma y su mejor amiga Cream.

**._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Ahí estaba él, nervioso como nunca esperando que su cita llegara, Amy Rose. Pensaba que ella sería la primera en llegar a su lugar acordado, o más bien, Sonic se desesperó y llegó mucho antes de la hora establecida entre ambos. Ahora sus pies, que antes era su peor enemigo a la hora de enfrentar sus emociones, lo habían traído aquí en primer lugar. Suspiró y respiró con profundidad, necesitaba calma y control sobre sí mismo. Vamos que una cita tenía que ser pan comido ¿cierto?

Pobre iluso

El erizo azul nunca, pero nunca en su vida había salido con alguien, no tenía la más mínima idea que hacer en esa clase de situación, o como tratar con las mujeres, agregándole que tampoco sabía que decir cuando la viera llegar, era un desastre andante. Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque central de Station Square, y miró el cielo azul que pronto se volvería uno anaranjado. No pudo evitar recordar con exactitud todo lo que había vivido tan solo el día anterior.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

**Flashback**

Acababa de llegar de su tal vez quinto recorrido por el mundo, duró aproximadamente unos 6 meses él solo, disfrutando de la libertad que sus pies veloces le otorgaban. Hace más de un año que no sabía nada de su némesis el doctor Eggman, por lo cual, decidió aprovechar sus tan esperadas y merecidas vacaciones. En el taller ubicado en Mystic Ruins, estaba su mejor amigo y hermano menor, Tails quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa de su parte.

—Bienvenido, Sonic.

—Gracias hermano.

Así pasaron la tarde entera hablando y compartiendo tiempo de calidad. Sonic se enteró de los nuevos proyectos científicos que Tails comenzó a construir para la G.U.N entre ellos, varios trabajos de computación y robótica muy parecida y quizás superiores al los del doctor Eggman. Sonic sabía que el zorro ya no tan pequeño de dos colas, siempre había sido un gran genio, pero verlo ahora le sorprendía todo lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo. Él le decía con una sonrisa que tenía que ocupar su mente en algo productivo, pues sin los ataques de Eggman u otro desastre sobrenatural causado por él mismo, los días se volvieron muy aburridos y monótonos para el joven zorro científico. Sonic sonrió como nunca por las anécdotas dándole la razón a Tails, el azulado tampoco aguantaba mucho estar aburrido y por eso había decidido irse de viaje. Por mera curiosidad, preguntó por la vida de sus demás amigos, éste no dudó ni un segundo en decirle lo poco que sabía, principalmente la de Amy, quien con mirada y sonrisa picara, le contó sobre su nuevo trabajo en la recién cafetería de Vanilla. Sonrojado y desviando la mirada, agradeció por la información dada.

—En serio Sonic, ya eres un adulto, deberías de pisar la tierra y madurar un poco respecto a tus sentimientos—dijo Tails, con semblante serio—No creas que Amy te va a esperar toda la vida.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que, comenzaron a volverse incomodo para ambos, Sonic por primera vez en su vida estaba pensando mucho la situación. Tenía 6 meses que no la veía y mucho antes de eso, su relación decayó bastante, ella no lo perseguía profesando su amor, no lo abrazaba con esas ganas de asfixiarlo que, muy en el fondo disfrutaba, ni tampoco le pedía citas, las cuales él sabía que por nervios nunca iba u otra extraña razón no se presentaba. La única cita que se digno a ir fue cuando fue succionado a Camelot por la maga Merlina, aún cuando pudo salir y le explicó todo a ella por dejarla plantada, no le creyó y en su lugar, un fuerte golpe de su martillo impactando en su cabeza recibió con furia.

—Tienes razón, Tails. —Admitió, derrotado.

—No es tan difícil...Un momento ¡¿Qué?! —Tails parpadeó un par de veces, confundido— ¿En serio te le declaras a Amy, no huiras como todas las veces?

—Te dije que si—frunció el ceño un poco—Tú mismo dijiste, ya no soy un chiquillo de 15 años que tomaba todo a la ligera, es momento de crecer—sonrió y se puso de pie, Tails hizo lo mismo—Fue un gusto volverte a ver, pero, si me disculpas, tengo un asunto pendiente. —con un ademan de la mano, se despidió de él en una ráfaga azul, el zorro solo le dio ánimos y pensó que su mejor amigo, cambió muy a su manera y para bien.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

Saliendo de una cafetería, se encontraba una joven eriza de púas rosadas, quien se despedía con una sonrisa y ademan de su jefa e hija de ésta. Concluyendo así otro día más en su preciado trabajo como mesera del pequeño lugar.

—Nos vemos mañana Amy, que te vaya bien—La coneja crema, ahora adolescente, abrazó a su amiga con cariño—Mamá y yo nos iremos en un rato, más.

—De acuerdo, Cream, Adiós—correspondiendo el abrazo amistoso de la misma manera, la eriza rosada le dio una última sonrisa y se separó de ella, para tomar su camino a la estación de trenes y posteriormente a Green Hill Zone.

Mientras estaba en el Tren, su mente divagó mirando la ventanilla, pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado, como su adolescencia y años de loca enamorada, dieron fin para entrar la vida adulta. 18 años, aún no se lo creía. Podía recordar con claridad, esos años que pasaba de aventura casi siempre persiguiendo a su adorado Sonic para impresionarlo, a pesar de arriesgar su propia vida por tal cometido. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, le gustaba ayudar a salvar el mundo y sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo cuando golpeaba con su Piko Piko Hammer los robots de Eggman.

Sin darse cuenta, su parada ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Bajó del Tren y salió de la pequeña estación que había a lo lejos de Green Hill, una larga caminata le esperaba para llegar a su dulce hogar, no se quejaba, para ella no era la gran cosa comparado por tantas zonas que había recorrido en su adolescencia con su equipo o sin él. Una hora después mas o menos, llegó a su tan ansiado destino; su hogar. Su sorpresa fue enorme a encontrarse nada más y nada menos que Sonic The Hedgehog después de seis largos meses, justo en ese lugar, donde hace 8 años le había dicho lo que tanto quería oír; que la amaba desde siempre, pero que desde entonces, su relación seguía igual de inestable, siendo solo amigos y compañeros de batalla.

—Hola, Ames.

«No puede ser cierto» Pensó, su mente quería negarse a lo que sus ojos color jade veían. — ¿S-Sonic?

—El mismo—guiñó un ojo y levantó el pulgar como era de costumbre en él.

Amy tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, de ir a abrazarlo cuando tenía sus 12 años, demostrarle con acciones todo lo que ella sentía por él. Sin embargo, no podía, ella creció, maduró y no debía actuar de manera inconsciente, ella ya controlaba sus impulsos y emociones. Tirar a la mierda todo lo que había logrado en dos años, no se lo podía permitir, no ahora.

—Hola... —se limitó a decir, bajando la mirada.

— ¿Solo "hola"? —inquirió, atónito. Sonic esperaba aunque sea un abrazo de su parte.

— ¿Qué quería que te dijera? —levantó la mirada, furiosa y dolida a la vez—Oh, el gran Sonic The Hedgehog que se va por meses sin despedirse, estoy tan feliz de verte, bienvenido seas—dijo sarcástica, sus ojos estaba humedeciéndose, pero no lloraría, se prometió a si mismo que no lo haría nunca más por él.

—Yo... —No sabía que decir, quedó sin palabras ante esa respuesta de su parte, las cosas cambian, igual que los tiempos. Ya nada es como antes, ni siquiera los propios sentimientos. Sonic aprendió eso de mala manera, él estaba acostumbrado a ese etilo de vida, y pensaba que ella también, pero solo fue un egoísta que solo pensaba en él mismo, que no se paraba a pensar en los sentimientos de ella.

—Si no me dirás nada, nos vemos—Tomó fuerza de quien sabe dónde, y se encaminó hacia él, pasándole por el lado sin ningún interés de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

"No creas que Amy te va a esperar toda la vida"

Las palabras de Tails se reprodujeron en su cabeza como si fuera un disco rayado de música. Apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza, para poder liberar un poco su frustración consigo mismo, luego, usando su velocidad se paró justo al frente de Amy impidiéndole el paso.

—Ahora, ¿Qué demonios quieres? —bufó, irritada. Solo quería entrar a su casita, bañarse y seguir con su vida sin él estar presente como ya se había acostumbrado y aprendido a hacerlo por las malas. Sin previo aviso Sonic tomó fuertemente su mano enguantada, y la miró con intensidad. Ella tragó grueso poniéndose nerviosa.

—Lo siento, perdón por ser un maldito egoísta que jamás se paró a pensar en lo que sentías... —comenzó a disculparse, Amy no sabía que replicar—, realmente fui un tonto, pero ya es hora de enfrentar las cosas de frente. —culminó, firme.

— ¿Qué te pa...? —fue interrumpida un contacto repentino en sus labios, tardó unos 3 segundos en darse cuenta que Sonic The Hedgehog, el amor de su vida por más de 10 años, la estaba besando ahí mismo y ahora. Solo se dejó llevar por lo que tantas veces había soñado desde los 8 años. El bolso de color rojo que tenía consigo se deslizó por sus dedos hasta tocar el suelo, ella rodeó el cuello de él para intensificar el beso. Si estaba soñando, si era una cruel broma de su imaginación, no quería por nada del mundo que se terminara su tan ansiada fantasía.

Lástima que sus pulmones ansiaban a toda costa el oxigeno.

Sonic fue el primero en separarse, no quería hacerlo pero tuvo que. Tanto tiempo, tantos años en que por fin se había decidido a enfrentar lo que, con tanto empeño quiso esconder muy dentro de él.

—Ames, eres muy importante para mí, demasiado, tenía miedo mucho miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, por eso, la única forma de no hacer crecer esto en mi corazón, era salir corriendo.

—Sonic, yo... —no aguantó más la lagrimas, las gotas cristalinas y saladas cayeron por sus mejillas sonrojadas. No era un sueño mucho menos una fantasía, era real, Sonic se le estaba declarando, y esta vez sería diferente de cuando eran adolecentes. Observó como respiraba profundo y como poco después, acariciaba con amor sus púas delanteras.

—Eres asombrosa, y única, ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que te amo, la rosa blanca que te di hace años no fue en vano, solo que aún era muy joven e inexperto como para tomarme muy en serio mis propios sentimientos, la aventura y el peligro que vivía día a día, no me dejaba pensar en mi. Pero, ahora no quiero que dudes ni un segundo que mi corazón es tuyo y siempre lo fue.

— ¡Sonikku! —De felicidad, ella se abalanzó en un abrazo asfixiante como solía hacerlo antes, estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar mucho sus acciones.

— ¡A-Amy, me vas a ahorcar! —exclamó adolorido, tratando de buscar el oxigeno que se iba de su cuerpo poco a poco. Ella avergonzada, se separó de él y le pidió disculpa por su comportamiento inapropiado—No importa, igualmente, pídeme lo que quieras como disculpa de irme todo ese tiempo.

Los ojos jade de Amy se iluminaron cual niña pequeña y sonrió de manera sospechosa, Sonic tragó saliva mientras se deslizaba una gota de sudor por la sien—Que tal, una cita. Nuestra primera cita, ahora que somos novios.

— ¿Cita? —cuestionó Sonic, sin negar el novio que ella había dicho, pues, a estas alturas esa palabra ya estaba de mas en su relación.

—Una cita, mañana a las 6:30 de la tarde en el parque central de Station Square, si es verdad todo lo que dices, no faltarás, pase—lo miró de manera seria—.Lo que pase.

—D-De acuerdo—aceptó con algo de nervios—Ahí estaré, lo prometo.

—Bien—Sonrió, complacida—Nos vemos mañana entonces, que tengas Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—vislumbró como ella entraba a su casa y le decía adiós. También se despidió y salió de ahí a la velocidad del sonido.

Nadie le quitaba la sonrisa de tonto enamorado que tenía en el rostro.

**Fin del Flashback**

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

Se paró de la banca y estiró los brazos al aire, su adolorida espalda soltó un ligero crujido por tanto rato sentado ahí. Miró el cielo, y supo por el color naranja/rojizo que ya estaba anocheciendo, y por ende ya era hora de que Amy llegara.

—Lamento la espera, Sonic—volteó la mirada para encontrarse con ella, se sonrojó brutalmente por haberla visto así, usaba un fino vestido de color rojo que le quedaba justo encima de sus rodillas, podía ver sus largas piernas y sus pies siendo adornados por unas zapatillas de tacón intermedio del mismo color. Su maquillaje era bastante sencillo, pero resaltaba su mirada verde jade junto a sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios pintados ligeramente de rojo. — ¿Como me veo?

—H-Hermosa—logró articular, en serio, ¿tenía que verse tan inseguro en situación?

—Gracias, tú al parecer sigues usando el mismo look de zapatos rojos para correr ¿no? —rió divertida, notando como Sonic se sonrojaba pero esta vez por la vergüenza—. Por cierto, ¿Que escondes en la espalda?

— ¿Yo? —se sobresaltó pero luego se calmó. Segundos después sacó el ramo de flores rojas que había conseguido gracias a Cream. —Son para ti, espero que te guste. —sonrojado, le entregó el ramo a ella, la cual toma feliz.

— ¡Son hermosas, gracias! —con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y ligero sonrojo, Amy agradeció. Luego, olfateó las rosas y se dejó embriagar por su reconfortante aroma.

—Qué bueno que te gustaron.

Sonic cargó a Amy cual estilo nupcial tomándola desprevenida, segundos después salió corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, ella se sostuvo bien, abrazándole de su cuello sintiendo su calor. Todo parecía que iba por un buen camino, la brisa se sentía de lo mejor en sus cortas pues rosadas. De un momento a otro, notó como Sonic se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Hay humo sobresaliendo a lo lejos—señaló, con semblante serio. Amy sabía que había una amenaza que el héroe de la Tierra tenía que acudir en su ayuda. Ella suspiró y asintió.

—Vamos, la cita puede esperar, lo importante es salvar el día como los viejos tiempos ¿no?

—Prometo que será rápido. —dijo por último, antes de volver a correr a toda velocidad pero en sentido contrario.

Unos minutos después llegaron al área afectada, notaron como las personas y seres antropomórficos sin habilidades, corrían por sus vidas en las calles alborotadas. Sonic bajó a Amy y buscó con la mirada al culpable de esta situación. Viró rápidamente a su izquierda y vislumbró a una criatura metálica que parecía un dragón de color cobre con dos grandes alas de la misma aleación, y por lo que pudo observar una cabina en el centro era el centro de control. El azulado no tardó en armar el rompecabezas de la situación.

—Hohohohoho, después de tanto tiempo mi venganza caerá ante todos ustedes—de la cabina salió un hombre mayor en forma de huevo, con un traje rojo, lentes oscuros que ocultaban su mirada azulada fuerte, calvo y con un espantoso bigote castaño claro que bien se podía apreciar numerosas canas adornándolo.

— ¡Eggman! —gritó Sonic, éste solo volvió a reír con maldad.

—Cuanto tiempo si verte, peste azul. Te presento a mí mas grade creación, el Egg-Wyvern.

—Otro más que se añadirá a los cientos de robots que e destruido—sonrió con superioridad, mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

—Ya lo veremos—haciendo una mueca de desagrado, volvió a entrar en la cabina del robot, que era su Eggmobile modificado. De ahí, presionó un gran botón rojo, haciendo que de su creación saliera una docena de robots listo para atacar.

—Qué bueno que decidí ponerme un pequeño short de tela debajo del vestido—dijo Amy, mientras sacaba su fiel martillo Piko Piko Hammer, dispuesto a atacar.

—Amy, encárgate de los pequeños, déjame el grande a mí.

—Entendido—asintió, vio como Sonic corría en ataque al Egg-Wyvern.

Tal y como Sonic le había ordenado, se encargó uno por uno de los diferentes robots que se le acercaban, usó parte de sus poderes con las cartas del Tarot, para adivinar los ataques de sus contrincantes, dándole la ventaja inmediata. En el trayecto, su costoso vestido se rasgó en la parte baja dejando ver parte del short que llevaba. Bufó molesta por eso, ya que ese vestido le había costado unos cuantos Yenes, en una tienda de ropa para personas.

Sin previo aviso, un robot salió de sorpresa a sus espaldas, Amy no lo notó por estar golpeando a lo que ella creía era el último de ellos. Antes de éste dispararle, recibió una bomba de Rings destruyéndolo. La eriza al darse cuenta de la explosión, se giró para encontrarse a Tails y a Cream aterrizando justo al frente de ella.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? —preguntó a los adolecentes.

—B-Bueno, nosotros estábamos espiándolos, queríamos ver cómo iba todo, y... —calló sonrojada por la vergüenza.

—Ganar nuestra apuesta—terminó de decir, nervioso.

— ¿Apuesta? ¡¿De qué apuestan hablan?! —exigió con el ceño fruncido, era claro que estaba enojada.

—Cream apostó que Sonic arruinaría la cita, y yo aposté que tú lo harías. Si yo ganaba, Cream tenía que darme gratis, una docena de pasteles de chocolate, y si perdía yo tenía que lavar los platos de la cafetería por toda una semana sin usar ninguno de mis inventos—explicó Tails, ocultándose detrás de su amiga, no quería ser golpeado por una furiosa Amy.

Si que estaba molesta con esos dos, pero, para sorpresa de ambos la vieron suspirar y calmarse. —Debería castigarlos por su intromisión, pero, me salvaron de ese robot, escuchen solo por hoy los perdonaré, pero tienen que romper esa apuesta e irse de inmediato, ¿entendido?

— ¡Entendido! —Asintieron con firmeza y decisión. Cream usando sus largas orejas de conejo y Tails sus dos colas, se elevaron por los aires para poder irse lo más lejos posible. No querían tentar a su suerte.

La eriza desvió la mirada para ver en que andaba su adorado erizo azul. Vio como éste se envolvía en una esfera y golpeaba repetida veces al dragón metálico, al mismo tiempo que disparaba laceres para golpearlo fallando inminentemente, dada la velocidad de Sonic. Uno de los laceres impactó en un edificio partiéndolo justo por la mitad, poco a poco comenzó a caer. Ella vio como uno niño humano de tez blanca se quedaba impactado esperando su final. Bufó irritada y corrió a toda la velocidad que ella poseía gracias a las tantas veces que persiguió a Sonic, apretó con fuerza su martillo y lo utilizó para saltar más alto, ya en el aire giró en sí misma con su martillo y golpeó el edificio dejando escombros más pequeños. Con rapidez cayó al suelo con algo de brusquedad lastimándose el tobillo—ya que el tacón fue roto—, en el acto ignoró el dolor que sentía y con su fuerza de voluntad cargó al niño pequeño y salió corriendo esquivando uno que otro escombro potencialmente mortal.

Con un último ataque de Sonic, destruyó el Egg-Wyvern haciendo que Eggman huyera en los restos del Eggmobile como dicen por ahí, con el rabo entre las piernas. Algo agotado por tal esfuerzo, suspiró y luego buscó con la mirada a Amy, viéndola como entregaba a un niño —quien lloraba—, a su madre agradecida por al parecer salvarle su vida mortal.

—Buen trabajo Amy—no tardó ni un minuto para estar con ella y felicitarla por su gran trabajo de heroína.

—Gracias—sonrió forzadamente, Sonic examinó con su mirada el cuerpo de ella, notando como su tobillo de su pierna izquierda estaba hinchado, costándole mantenerse de pie— ¿Qué haces ahora?

— ¿No es obvio? Estás lastimada, lo mejor que puedo hacer es llevarte a tu casa para tratarte la herida.

—De acuerdo—derrotada porque su tan ansiada cita se tuviera que posponer, se colocó en su espalda con cuidado y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, recostando su cabeza ligeramente.

Sonic se puso de pie sosteniendo son sus manos los muslos de ella sonrojándose un poco por el contacto. Le dijo que se sujetara fuerte lo cual ella hizo y salió corriendo a la velocidad del sonido.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

Sonic se sentía mal porque la cita se arruinara, precisamente hoy el doctor Eggman decidió atacar la ciudad, que mala suerte la de ambos. Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, redujo la velocidad y cambió de trayectoria pasando por el desierto próximo a la ciudad. Amy se extrañó por el cambio, pero no dio mucha importancia, solo se limitó a sentir el viento nocturno en su cara sin dejar de ver las numerosas estrellas que adornaba el cielo oscuro de la noche. Entendió de inmediato que, como no pudieron ir a su cita, esto era una clase de compensación. Admiró el paisaje y como de un momento a otro iba cambiando a uno acuático, miró asustada como Sonic corría sobre el agua del océano, tal parecía que no llegarían tan rápido a su hogar, y la verdad, disfrutaba mucho ese recorrido. Se aferró mas a él, y Sonic sonrió por eso.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

Luego de unas dos horas, llegaron al fin a Green Hill Zone, específicamente a la casita de Amy Rose. Ella le indicó que en el alfombra se la puerta, estaba una llave de plata, Sonic se agachó y la tomó, luego la utilizó para quitar el seguro del pomo. Entraron a la casa, él caminó a paso lento y calmado hasta el sofá y se paró al frente. Amy con delicadeza para no lastimarse el tobillo, se bajó de su espalda y se sentó en el sofá.

— ¿Donde guardas el botiquín de emergencias? —se apresuró a decir, con preocupación en su mirada.

—En el estante de la cocina—señaló ella con el dedo.

—Right! —en lo que para Amy fue un parpadeó, Sonic reapareció con el botiquín en sus manos — Espero hacer esto bien, no soy bueno en estas cosas. —rió inseguro.

Sonic puso en la mesita de adorno el botiquín, para poder quitarle la zapatilla del pie. Se sonrojó ferozmente por lo que hacía, y Amy no estaba mejor que digamos. Ya retirado el calzado, él abrió el botiquín y sacó de él una crema des-inflamatoria la cual puso en su tobillo lastimado. Ella gimió de dolor con el simple contacto, asustándolo. El azulado colocó con sumo cuidado una vendaje blanquecino en esa área, culminando así su trabajo de ¿enfermero quizás?

Más bien, un novio preocupado por su novia ahora oficial.

—Con esto será suficiente—respiró aliviado, limpiándose el sudor que se acumuló en su frente por la tensión.

—Para ser tu primera vez, no lo hiciste tan mal—animó ella, comprobando el vendaje de su tobillo.

—No es nada, Ames. Si me disculpas, ya es hora de irme. —intentó irse, pero Amy lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo que se vaya. — ¿Ocurre algo?

Unos segundos de silencio se apoderó del lugar. La cara de Amy le ardía, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. —S-Sonic, ¿P-Podías quedarte a dormir esta noche, conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntar, sonrojada y mirada suplicante de perrito abandonado. Sonic también se sonrojó con violencia, y duró unos segundos intensos para contestar.

—C-Claro, ¿Por qué no? —sonrió con seguridad, y timidez. Cargó a Amy al estilo nupcial, sorprendiéndola— ¿Dónde queda tu habitación?

—Y-Yo. Etto...Yo creí que dormirías...d-dormirías en la habitación de invitados, p-pero n-no te-tengo p-problemas en que compartamos ha-ha-habitación—Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar sin tartamudear.

Sonic no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sin duda la mente de Amy era peor que la suya en cuestiones de pensar en otras cosas.

—Haré lo que me digas, Ames—le guiñó el ojo divertido, y ella hizo un lindo y adorable puchero infantil.

— En el segundo piso—Indicó, más segura. Ella no iba perder esa guerra que, secretamente, tenían entre ambos.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, caminó hasta la escalera y subió escalones con calma, para Amy era una tortura lo que pasaba, y para Sonic también. Ya en el segundo piso, no tuvo que ser inteligente para encontrar la habitación de ella. Se encaminó y abrió la puerta, para después entrar en el acto. Su habitación reflejaba totalmente su personalidad, las paredes pintadas de un lindo color rosa pastel, una alfombra rosa fuerte, su pequeña cama en el medio, y en una mesita de noche una foto de ambos cuando eran mucho mas jóvenes. La depositó en su cama y se sentó a su lado, tomando la foto en sus manos y mirándola con nostalgia.

—Como pasa el tiempo...

Amy lo observo por unos minutos y luego lo abrazó por la espalda, Sonic puso la foto de nuevo en su lugar y se giró para quedar al frente de ella. Colocó su mano enguantada en su mejilla y besó sus dulces labios sabor a fresa. Ella correspondió el beso. Por la gravedad ambos cayeron acostados en la cama, sin romper el contacto en ningún momento. Amy intensificó el beso abriendo mas su boca para que Sonic entrara su lengua en ella, la lucha por el control no se hizo esperar, y el azulado cada vez ganaba. Si seguían así perdería la poca cordura que sentían ese momento, por la excitación.

—Creo que aún es muy pronto para esto...—Con todo su dolor, se separó de sus labios dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ambos. Su virilidad quería salir de su escondite, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

—Está bien... —sonrojada cual tomate y con la respiración agitada, se movió un poco para darle espacio a Sonic para que se recostara. Éste igual de sonrojada que ella, se quitó sus zapatos rojos deportivos, dejando solo sus calcetines blancos, y se recostó justo a su lado, acurrucándose; compartiendo el olor y el calor del otro.

Cerraron los ojos y se durmieron al fin, realmente tuvieron un día extremadamente largo, sin embargo, Sonic tuvo una grandiosa cita, una cita con el destino que era, Amy Rose, la chica que amaba y que por fin confesó lo que tanto tiempo había ocultado por miedo.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**


End file.
